The Wedding Dress
by Evil Kitten1
Summary: Mind taken over by madness, Svea kidnaps Denmark to show off her new wedding dress to him with a poetic dialogue... Rated T to be safe


Disclaimer: All characters belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning: Mention of blood.

A/N: I made this up on my RP page, and I decided to put it onto :3

Would you say a T-rating is good enough for this?

Oh, and the main speaker is Svea (fem!Sweden)

* * *

She finally finished it. She finished creating the perfect wedding dress. But she isn't getting married, oh no, not yet, but she will be soon once she shows it to her prisoner. He will not resist the clean ivory fabric, the low-cut torso and long sleeves with minute crystalline diamond beads sown onto them, catching every angle of light that the sun could bestow itself onto.

_"He will be mine, when he sees me looking divine,_

_My dress will be the one to impress, but only when I wear it he will feel no distress,_

_As long as he ignores the clawed bloody stains on it, he won't have any fear to admit,_

_Tonight he will be mine, because I will look irresistibly divine."_

Now all she needs is her man, the man who will become her groom. He will come voluntarily to her home because of her tearful voice on the phone told him that she is scared of the thunderstorms coming tonight, and she needed his arms to calm her down. Sure enough, he came quickly with his clothes soaking wet.

_"Everyone assumed I am full of love, not lust, but they were wrong since my lust for him is as big as my bust,_

_He wouldn't be mine because he had Nor, but after tonight that crush will be no more,_

_Because the tea I gave him was laced with powder- oops he noticed after one sip, but the closer he fell to sleep his screams grew louder._

_The poor darling fell to the sofa, but he shouldn't worry because it will soon be over."_

I took him up to my- I mean, OUR bed, with the ease I possessed from hundreds of years of hunting and strength-building. He didn't snore, he slept quietly as I put him onto the bed, stripped him of his soaking clothes and tied him down by his wrists and ankles. He'll be warm... soon enough.

_"The powder will take a long time before it ends his sleep, for now I'm just glad that it's deep,_

_Since it will take a while for me to put on my lovely dress, so time will cause me no stress._

_I feel like Cinderella waiting for midnight to arrive, not because the party ends but it's when I will emerge from darkness feeling alive._

_His eyes will widen and I shriek from delight at his mixed reactions, then I will giggle when he tries to escape from the secure contraptions."_

Sure enough, she went down two flights of stairs to her basement, to admire her beautiful wedding dress, and then stripped down to put on the silky gown. It was very silky to the touch, but not easy to put on. It was in segments so it can be packed easily. She fit on the main dress, then put on stockings, her flawlessly-white high-heels, then slipped on the sleeves and clipped them to the low shoulder part of the torso. She hasn't missed the simple small tiara with the real diamonds on, which came with the long veil that only went down to her back - for ease of removal.

_"Finished, I carefully glided up the stairs, anticipating his look without any apprehensive glares,_

_I reach our room, just as the clock struck midnight and I waited seconds for sleep to leave my groom,_

_He woke up with a start at the cold - oh, the look on his face was just pure gold!_

_But I purred and strolled over and got his attention, which was hard since the dress weighs like a tonne,_

_Though I kicked my heels off and crawled over him, lovingly gazing at him while the room lighting is low and dim, I knew the chances of him rejecting me are slim."_

It was happening so slowly with the Dane snapping out of his stupor, asking with panicked questions, and the Swede giggling at his reactions. She raised her left hand to show a blank ring finger before speaking with a sweet smile.

_"Please be mine, because I know you will be so let our unrequited love entwine~_

_The stars are dying, so don't wish upon them for us to part, because we haven't yet made a start~_

_Instead, let your now-EX boyfriend bear witness to our love tonight, he's over there in the corner, knowing he cannot take flight~"_

Svea smiled wide and tilted her head towards the side of the room, where Norway is bound and gagged to the corner, trying to cry out loudly as he struggled against the ropes with wide, reddened eyes. Denmark shivered violently from the cold and the predatory look in Svea's eyes and unnaturally wide smile.

* * *

A/N: Enjoyed it? :3


End file.
